While consuming content, a user may wish to access additional related content. This may be motivated by a desire to learn more about the subject of the content or about something mentioned therein, for example.
In the context of written articles, this can be addressed using hypertext. When reading an article on the internet, the article may contain hyperlinks that represent avenues for the access of additional content. Clicking on a word or phrase may lead to a definition of the word, or to another article about the subject for example. Another web page may be used to present this additional information.
When viewing a video, however, the mechanisms available to the user for the access of related content are generally more limited. In the context of a web page containing a video, hyperlinks may be present elsewhere on the page, such that the user may click on these to access related content. But in other cases, such as when a user is viewing video that has been streamed or downloaded, the user currently has no convenient way to get supplemental content, such as text commentary, or related video or audio.
In the drawings, the leftmost digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.